A healthcare cluster (e.g., a department or unit within a hospital, a hospital, or a system of hospitals) typically maintains some form of schedule, which tracks events that are planned to take place at the cluster. For example, a department within a hospital might maintain both a schedule of patient appointments, as well as a schedule of healthcare-clinician shift assignments. Healthcare clusters often do not combine schedules with one another to form an integrated schedule and instead maintain separate schedules.
Healthcare clinicians often participate in events that are scheduled in different healthcare clusters. For example, a clinician might be scheduled to participate in multiple procedures in a single day, the multiple procedures taking place in different healthcare facilities or in different departments within the same healthcare facility. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide the healthcare clinician with a consolidated schedule of events to which the clinician is scheduled to attend.